


Teddy Bear

by liberty_rose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberty_rose/pseuds/liberty_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes to visit Michael while he’s sick and finds something unexpectedly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

Gavin shifted the bags on his arms as he fished the key out of his jeans. Michael had given him the spare key to his apartment in case of emergencies, and as far as he was concerned, this qualified. Gavin closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, setting down the bags of junk food and medicine he had brought with him. He snagged a bottle of medicine and a spoon and headed to Michael’s room.

"Michael. Are you in there, my little Mi-cool?" he said as he knocked on the door.  
He waited for a moment and when he received no response, he opened the door a little. He peered through the crack; the room on the other side was only lit by the mid-afternoon sunlight streaming through the curtains. Gavin squinted through the darkness, trying to discern Michael’s shape in the shadows. He slowly pushed the door open so that the light from the hallway could illuminate the dark room.

Gavin had never been in Michael’s room before since there had never been a need. Whenever they hung out at his apartment, they always stayed in the living room and kitchen. He took a moment to glance around the room, unsure of when he’d get another opportunity to do so. It wasn’t filthy, but by no means was it neat, either. There were dirty clothes littering the floor, empty cans and bottles crowding the desk and small side table, and a few half finished bags of chips on the dresser.

The queen size bed was in the middle of the far wall. The mass of blankets that was gathered at the head of the bed shifted slightly, capturing Gavin’s attention. He crept closer, trying his best to avoid making any unnecessary noise. When he was close enough he reached out and peeled the covers back enough to peek underneath them. Sure enough, Michael’s face was buried beneath the bundle of material, eyes closed and jaw slack.

Gavin smiled down at his best friend. He placed the back of his hand against the other mans forehead. The skin was hot and clammy with fever. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and absentmindedly brushed some of the ginger curls from Michael’s forehead.

"You can’t just sneak into someone’s room and start touching their face." Michael’s voice was rough with sleep.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up." Gavin didn’t apologize for the fact that he entered uninvited.

"What are you doing here, Gav?" Michael asked, propping himself up against his pillows.

"Well, my little Mi-Cool was sick so I had to come and make you feel better, didn’t I?" He made it seem like it should be so obvious.

"It’s just a stomach bug." Michael chuckles weakly as his eyes fall to the purple syrup in his friends hands. "Please tell me you didn’t buy the grape flavor." he groaned.

Gavin held up the bottle so that the light from the hallway fell across its label. He glanced back up at the man who was supposed to be ingesting the stuff and shrugged.

"Ugh, dude, gross! It doesn’t even taste like grape. It tastes like death and shit." Micheal wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Oh, grow up." Gavin laughed. "You’re twenty five years old, you can handle a little medicine."

The Brit unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured the right amount into the bowl of the spoon. He held it in front of his friends lips expectantly. Michael pursed his lips into a taut line as he stared at the foul liquid.

"Come on, Michael. It’s going to spill." Gavin rolled his eyes at the childish behavior.

But Michael refused to cooperate and simply shrank away from the spoon, sinking into his pillows. The behavior was ridiculous for a grown man. It was only a little bit of medicine and in the end, it really would make him feel better. Gavin was stubborn; he wouldn’t give up.

He leaned forward, invading his friends personal space until his nose was almost brushing the other mans. Michael sucked in a large breath at the sudden proximity. Gavin used this as an opportunity to stick the spoon into Michael’s mouth. When he pulled the utensil out, he placed his hand over top of his friend’s mouth, just in case his immature streak was still in full swing.

Michael’s adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and Gavin pulled his hand away. “See that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Michael stuck out his slightly purple tongue in an over exaggerated gag. “It was disgusting.”

"It’s not supposed to taste good, that’s what makes it medicine. You’ll thank me when you start feeling better. Anyway I—" Gavin’s voice trailed off as his eyes fell to the edge of the bed spread.

Peeking out from underneath the blanket was a fuzzy shape and a glass eye. He tugged it from under the comforter to examine it, but Michael scrambled to grab it from him. Gavin was faster, though, and held it out of reach.

It was a teddy bear, or at least it used to be. Its brown fur was missing in some places, leaving patches of exposed cloth. One of his eyes was missing as was half of one ear. He had stitches running up his stomach, but still some of the stuffing was forcing its way out.

"Give him back." Michael shouted as he reached for the stuffed animal.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Gavin grinned and placed the toy in his friends lap.

Michael clutched it tightly to his chest, fingers searching it for any signs of new damage. “So what if I do.” he mumbled under his breath. Gavin’s smile spread wider. “Stop it! It’s not a big deal.”

"So, what is he called? I bet it’s something awful like Bearie or Mr. Bear." Gavin chuckled as he spoke.

"Franklin." Michael muttered quietly.

"Franklin? You named your teddy bear Franklin?!" At this Gavin outright laughed. "That’s adorable! You must have been a weird child."

"Shut up." Michael’s face, despite already being pink with fever, flushed a deep shade of red.

"Don’t worry, my little Mi-Cool. I won’t tell anyone about your little friend." The Brit ruffled his friends hair. "We wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation, would we?"


End file.
